


Lots of People get Sad when it Rains

by AgitatedAmazement



Category: Men in Black (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Izuku sort of has a quirk, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, eventual tododeku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgitatedAmazement/pseuds/AgitatedAmazement
Summary: It rains because you're sad, baby...Inko loves her son and it kills her to see him hurting, but she made a promise and the truth would put Izuku in danger that they were still trying to avoid. So, she kept quiet and kept Hisashi's secret and did her best. Izuku was going to be a fantastic hero but what happens when All Might offers her son a quirk, is it worth keeping her secret?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Inko

Midoryia Inko was not a cruel woman and she had no interest in hurting her son. It had taken months, even years to rekindle the joy that had until recently been so intrinsic in her four year old son. Even longer to help build any semblance of self confidence after being told that he was quirkless. She had done her best to support her son through how much his little boy had been hurting from the news. He had healed, he had found resolve and he was determined to become just like All Might when he was older. Still she kept her secrets.

Hisashi left what felt like moments after their son was born, she’ll never forget when Hisashi had begged her forgiveness. A wild story communicated in a hushed tone. Hisashi was never his name, that her married name was a product sponsored by the Japanese government. That in the coming week it was more than likely that we would need to leave, and that he would be spirited away from his new family. 

She had cried and he apologized, never intending this to happen. Shaking hands had brushed away her tears in the dark safety of their bedroom. The men that had visited them months ago from Hisashi’s work were actually agents that came to warn her husband that he was no longer hidden. That he was one of the only remaining survivors from his home planet of Zartha, his escape as a child was the only thing that prevented its destruction. He had been a ward of the world government and had been raised by the top agents of the country rather than a foster home, like he had originally told her. Izuku’s very existence put them both in danger. That even now he wasn’t allowed to tell her his secrets, that he would be leaving under the guise of work. He promised to write and call and do anything he could. 

It was actually two weeks later that her husband never returned from his run to store. A short voicemail was left on their phone, “goodbye, I love you two so much. I’m sorry Inko”. 

She had cried, and Izuku, tiny and wrinkled and perfect, cried with her. She tells no one the truth, feeding the lie that had been supplied to her in what was most definitely a highly edited letter, barely sounding like her Hisashi at all. That there had been a work emergency and he had gone to the states to fix it. Mitsuki calls him a deadbeat and makes her spend evenings with them.The babies adore each other which helps the pain in her heart. They coo at each other and more than once the newborns rap their tiny arms around the others and fall asleep that way. 

She takes hundreds of pictures and is even brave enough to send a few in the mail to the address the fake letter had come from. She doesn’t get a reply but when months later her phone rings in the middle of the night, she had been awake with Izuku, she answers the unknown number without thought. Hisashi’s warm voice made tears come to her eyes. 

Without hesitation she turns on her video in the call, if only to show her husband the way their boy had already grown so much. They talked for hours that first night, he was fine, they had him doing some top secret work to keep him busy and he had been begging and bribing to make this phone call happen. Izuku’s light was so bright that Hisashi had been forced to another continent to keep their son safe. 

So her Izuku grows, she keeps her secret and encourages his life as a normal boy. Hisashi insists on not telling him until he’s older. Which burns in her throat as she watches her son struggle with the idea that he’s quirkless. But she notices, Izuku grows up with having his father call once a month, birthdays and holidays where their broken little family struggles to stay happy. Izuku is so bright sometimes he’s hard to look at, so when he comes home with burns from the little boy that had been his best friend since he was two weeks old? She wanted to scream. It rained for days in their little neighborhood, lightning striking while her little Izuku tosses and turns in his sleep. 

She asks Hisashi and her husband is unhelpful and worried. Which is even more unhelpful when she had a rambunctious seven year old that drew the world in around him. Flowers bloomed, snow fell out of season and rain fell when Izuku came home and quietly told her what his classmates had done that day. Her son truly didn’t have a quirk, he had raw power. Power even greater than his father and there was no way they would know how Izuku would control that power. She keeps her secrets and encourages him, he wants to be a hero more than anything and she didn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t do just that. 

It’s her day off and she’s making Izuku’s lunches for the next week when the weather turns suddenly from sunny to storming to a deluge before clearing. Strong winds sweep her house as she calls Izuku, her son’s phone is off and when she arrives at the school she finds that Izuku left early. She cannot find her son. She goes almost absolutely wild, there was something wrong. When the winds came her little boy was scared. 

Once when Izuku was eight, they were separated, Izuku had followed a stray cat and Inko had quickly lost sight of him on the busy street. She searched for him and knew the moment he realized he could no longer see her. The wind had picked up, dust devils and hats flying down the street. The howl of it all had made her heart clench in terror. She had found him quickly but this was the first time she had seen the world react in real time to her son’s distress.

The weather turns foul and fair in turns, she calls the school, Izuku had skipped out on his last period after a fight with another student. She breathed, another fight with Bakugo, she’d call Mitsuki to see what she could do. It would be fine, she called Hisashi and got no response. She’s helpless to know where her baby was as the world raged, reacting to her little boy's distress.


	2. Izuku

As Inko Midoriya clutches her phone, ringing Mitsuki, Izuku can’t breathe. The slime villain is covering his mouth, he’s going to suffocate, he can’t get a hold on the slime. Dark spots cover his vision and he doesn’t notice the way that the storm increased in fury as he passed out. 

His eyes burned and his throat closed up, he choked on the awful disappointment he felt. The shock of the injury All Might sustained, his blunt words were too much. Even worse were the waves of regret and pain he swore he could feel rolling off of his childhood hero. The rain came down that much harder and his soaked hair hung in his face, quirkless, even All Might didn’t think he could become a hero without getting himself killed. The rain cooled his hot cheeks and puffy eyes, he didn’t care that his clothes were soaked and his backpack was well on its way. His notebooks were worthless anyway. 

He’d finally gotten off the rooftop when there was an explosion a few blocks away and completely on instinct he was running towards the chaos. Another hero fight. Fingers itching for his notebooks. By the time it hit him it was useless he could hear familiar screams of anger coming from the epicenter of the explosions. It was Kachan, Kachan who just told him to jump off of the school building, Kachan who was being choked just like he was. But no one was saving him, All Might was out of time and the heroes were pushing back the crowd. No one was doing anything! His body moved without thought, he sprinted forward, rain and determined tears mixing and he slammed his backpack into the slime villain's eye and it was just enough to give Kachan a breath. 

The crowd gasps in awe as the sky clears with All Might’s punch, no one in that moment pays attention to the way Midoryia collapses in absolute relief. It’s like the worst kind of whiplash, misery to terror to misery again. Finally relief. 

It takes a long time to get away from the heroes that were yelling at him, he just wanted to go home. How could he explain to them that he had to do something? That his legs moved all on his own? Running faster than he ever had and feeling what was probably his anxiety mixing with adrenaline glowing bright in his chest. He swore he could feel Kachan’s fear broadcasting loud and clear. Swearing and screaming and scared like Kachan never was. 

His Kachan was always so confident, half the reason why he followed the other boy around so long was that he was always so strong and sure he half felt like he could borrow it for himself. He’s so tired, he’s so tired of it all. He walked slow, with painful steps as his failure weighed his shoulders down on his way home. For the first time, there was no hope. There was no way to move forward except slowly, with careful, practiced steps. 

But then there was All Might, again! There in front of him and offering the apology he’d never heard before. Even from his mother who had apologized to him like his quirklessness was her fault. He apologized for doubting him. All Might himself was telling him that he had been wrong to bring him down. Then there was the explanation for One for All, his offer, his own acceptance. The way he shook and his way home staring at the new contact in his phone, dreading the dozen missed calls from his mother. The sun was brilliant and followed him all the way home..

**Author's Note:**

> The BNHA/ Men in black crossover no one asked for!


End file.
